Catnip
by Elizabehta Beilschmidt
Summary: Amu tiene un regalo para Ikuto y Yoru... no esperaba nada de regreso, mucho menos ser cubierta de catnip y empotrada contra una pared... ¿Qué va a hacerle Ikuto ahora? Amuto! TRADUCCIÓN.


Hola :3 Traje este fic POR FIN. Por qué? Bueno, odio dejar las cosas por la mitad aunque a veces me vea obligada a hacerlo. (Algún día terminaré _Nyotalia_)

Este one-shot sí me gusto traducirlo. Lo hice en un par de horas D: (sin contar la paradita para alimentarme xD) así que pienso que voy mejorando. Sí, tengo muchas cosas que escribir y la conti de Bestias en la Noche la tengo presente las 24 horas... así que paciencia.

Ah, que conste que apenas lo he revisado. Mañana tengo clases y me están sacado a patadas del portátil y temo perderlo. D: _No~!_

**Shugo Chara es de Peach-Pit y no consigo dinero de esto.**

* * *

_Sabii-chan, esto va por ti y por Tai, mi compañera de perversiones ;D la próxima veré si es un lemon ^^_

* * *

**_Catnip_**

Amu no se lo podía creer, _realmente _estaba buscando a Ikuto… ¡por propia voluntad!

Si no hubiese hecho esa promesa tan tonta podría estar sentada en el jardín real tomando té con su chico rubio de los sueños.

Pero una promesa es una promesa, se recordó mientras echaba un vistazo a la bolsa de plástico que llevaba.

Miki, su pequeña chara azul, se sentaba cómodamente en su hombro garabateando en su cuaderno de dibujo, mientras Ran utilizaba la bolsa como un columpio. Su último chara, Su, había preferido quedarse en casa limpiando la habitación de Amu.

Cuanto más caminaba más se enfadaba Amu, y por un buen motivo. Nunca creyó que sería tan difícil encontrar al molesto muchacho. Y también había llegado a la triste conclusión de que no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscarlo.

Usualmente era él quien venía a ella, después de todo. Y ahora que quería verlo _de verdad_, no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Comenzaba a oscurecer a su vez, y ella empezaba a pensar que no podría darle su regalo en un momento próximo.

Decidiendo que se lo daría cuando lo viese de nuevo, se giró sobre sus talones para ir a casa sólo para encontrarse prácticamente besando el pecho de alguien.

Un alguien masculino con un pecho bien definido, se dio cuenta con velocidad. Manos grandes se posaron en sus caderas para evitar que sufriera una caída realmente desagradable. "Amu", una voz familiar escuchó en su oído, "¿Qué haces afuera tan tarde?". La voz era profunda y sedosa con un toque de ronroneo y Amu estaba segura de que si un gato pudiese hablar, tendría _esa _voz.

Cuando alzó la vista sus sospechas se confirmaron en lo que esos ojos oscuros de fijaron en los suyos. "¡Ikuto!" Gritó echándose hacia atrás y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, ignorando la parte que deseaba que no se hubiese movido y él la siguiese sosteniendo. "¡Te he estado buscando!"

Una ceja oscura se arqueó y sus labios finos se movieron, "¿Lo has hecho? ¿Para qué?"

Amu se sonrojó y puso la bolsa enfrente como método de distracción. Separó sus ojos del chico guapo para posarlos sobre su guardián chara.

El pequeño era la copia exacta de Ikuto: cabello negro con reflejos azules, ojos oscuros y una sonrisa maliciosa, aunque esta versión tenía orejas, cola y patas de gato.

Yoru se emocionó por la atención, los ojos fijos en la bolsa como si fuese un delicioso pajarito. "¿Eso es…?" preguntó prácticamente babeándose por lo que sea que pensaba había en la bolsa.

Amu sonrió ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza, "Te lo prometí, ¿verdad? Aunque es sólo una bolsa." Advirtió.

A él no parecía importarle mientras se abalanzaba sobre su premio, una sonrisa maliciosa curvando sus labios y revelando los pequeños colmillos.

"¡No puedes llevártelo simplemente, ladrón!" protestó Ran ruidosamente tirando del otro lado de la bolsa.

"¡Ran!" dijo Amu, pero fue ignorada.

"Sí puedo, Amu me lo trajo a mí" chilló Yoru tirando del objeto y la colando dando movimientos bruscos hacia los lados.

"Sí, pero todavía no te lo ha dado" la pequeña chara rosa gritó, tirando.

Amu trató desesperadamente de separarlos, pero sus intentos fueron frustrados cuando ellos volaron más alto y lejos de su alcance. La pobre pelirosa se quedó aferrándose a la bolsa de plástico que había estado colgado entre los dos charas.

Agitada, Amu dejó caer la bolsa y observó la pequeña batalla con enfado mal disimulado.

Yoru siseó y golpeó a Ran mostrando los colmillos en advertencia. "Es mío." Gruñó posesivamente.

"Ten cuidado, Yoru, no vaya a ser qu—" las sabias palabras de Ikuto fueron interrumpidas cuando la bolsa que guardaba el precioso regalo del gatito se rasgó por la mitad.

Hojas fuertemente aromáticas cayeron como la lluvia encima de la pequeña pelirosa y su segundo chara, quien se quedó congelada de la sorpresa.

Un momento pasó en el que todos observaron a las dos chicas bañadas en catnip.

El silencio se rompió cuando Amu comenzó a estornudar varias veces, enviando nubecitas de hojas al aire.

Ran revoloteaba cerca, retorciendo los dedos mientras observaba a su sueña y a su hermana con preocupación.

Cuando los estornudos de Amu cesaron, ella alzó la vista— la disculpa ya en los labios— sólo para congelarse como un ciervo frente a unos faros. Ikuto la estaba mirando, sólo que era una mirada que nunca le había visto antes. Sus ojos estaban completamente negros y había un aura casi completamente salvaje proviniendo de él. Sus orejas de gato estaban fuera y alertas mientras su cola ondeaba de un lado a otro perezosamente.

Amu se sorprendió de lo mucho que se parecí a un gato, a un depredador. Y si la forma en la que la miraba como si fuese un objeto exótico era una señal, entonces Amu era la presa.

"¿Ikuto?" preguntó dubitativa, dando un paso hacia atrás por precaución. La sonrisa salvaje que había en ese rostro demasiado hermoso le lanzó estremecimientos por la columna. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y largarse cuando fue embestida por un lado.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de qué había pasado.

Yoru la había golpeado en un costado con Miki firmemente atrapada entre sus garras. Ikuto había aprovechado la distracción para establecer su propia demanda sobre la chica, tomando el brazo de Amu y girándolos para aprisionar a Amu contra una pared cercana.

El movimiento dejó a la pobre chica sin aliento y mareada. Ya sabía que, lógicamente, Ikuto podía moverse así, pero no se había esperado _eso._

Amu vagamente estaba consciente de que Ikuto estaba ronroneado ruidosamente mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la suya, olisqueaba en su garganta, mordía su oreja y besuqueaba su cuello. Sus manos y labios estaba _por todas partes _ y Amu estaba avergonzada de descubrir lo _bien _que se sentía.

Garras y colmillos se clavaban juguetonamente en su piel y sus cabellos. Era demandante y firme, pero aún así gentil y cuidadoso de no hacerle daño.

En algún momento Amu pensó en protestar, pero fue acallada rápidamente por la boca frenética del chico gato contra la suya.

Estaba perdida en un mar de nuevas sensaciones y los besos urgentes de Ikuto. Entonces todo desapareció cuando un cubo de agua helada cayó sobre ellos.

Ikuto se separó de ella, siseando en desacuerdo, las orejas palanas contra su cabeza y la cola empapada yendo de un lado a otro en agitación.

Amu se quedó allí de pie un largo momento, su mente recordando todo lo que había pasado. Ran revoloteó cerca de ella, las manos todavía portando el cubo que había usado como arma.

No le tomó mucho a la mente de Amu para caer en al pánico confundido. Tomó a una Miki atontada y mareada del agarre de Yoru y… salió corriendo.

Una cosa era cierta, Amu nunca _jamás _iba a comprar catnip de nuevo.

* * *

El catnip, o hierba gatuna, es una especie de planta de la familia de la menta que tiene propiedades alucinógenas en felinos. También los pone... bueno, calientes (sí, con _ese _significado de la palabra), por lo que nuestro Iku-chan se ha puesto besucón ;)

**¿Merece Reviews?**


End file.
